Golden Love
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: I don't own the rights to Mortal Instruments, But this is Fan-fiction, so i'm writing the story how I would want to ( Its going to be good I can tell you that!) This takes place two months after City Of Lost Souls. Thanks So Much To All The People Who Have Favorited! Please Follow and Review My Story... I upload Chapters randomly, So Check Everyday, Because I'm So Random.
1. Chapter 1

Clary sat on her bed reading the adventures of Huckleberry Finn. She thought it was crazy to love, a little kids book, but Huckleberry Finn reminded her so much of Jace, and how brave he was. Jace had been gone for two months now, she hated not seeing him, but she knew it was for his own good. He went home today, from the city of bones.

'Tsk. Tsk." Jace said, he was sitting on the windowsill, Clary hadn't seen when he came in, he looked at her and said. "Well if I'd known you were dressed like that, I would have came sooner" Jace said, Clary was wearing a blue mini dress, that hugged her body.

"I thought you were spending the day with your family" Clary said, she put the book down and looked at Jace, he looked happier, and he was healthy, she was happy.

"Well I was going to spend the day with my family, but I missed you, I love my family even though they're all annoying in their own way, but I love you, you're my girlfriend, you're my family too" Jace said, he closed the window, walked over and sat down, facing Clary.

"I'm happy your back, I can't believe it's been two months" Clary said. She looked into Jace's eyes they sparkled, she loved his eyes.

"I'm glad its over, if I had been away any longer I would have died" Jace said, he cupped her cheek with one hand, and kissed her.

"Where's Jocelyn and Luke?" Jace asked, he looked at Clary's alarm clock, it was eight o'clock exactly.

"Right, They went to Idris to check on Amatis" Clary said. "They wont be back until tomorrow night" She watched as Jace's eyes danced.

"Remember in the city of bones, when we talked about what almost happened in Paris and how it would be off the table?" Jace looked at Clary and he knew she was nervous.

"Yeah" Clary said, she held onto Jace's neck.

"I'm okay with waiting, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do, just because I've done it before, if you want to wait, I'm fine with it one hundred percent" Jace said. Clary gently pulled Jace down to her, and pressed her lips against his. Jace shrugged off his jacket throwing it on the floor, he took off his shirt, then kissed her. She let her hands explore his chest. Clary had never dated anyone except Simon and Jacob, she had never been this close with anyone, but for some reason with Jace it was different, it wasn't about desire it was about wanting to be with him, and sharing every experience together, she felt like Jace was a gentleman and he would wait, but she didn't want to wait, she knew how it felt to lose Jace, and she never wanted that to happen, she wanted to be as close to him as she could, because she knew their love was forever.

"I think Jace and Clary, will finally be happy now that all the drama and darkness is gone, they can finally be a real couple, and experience the intense feelings and the arguments and of course the acting foolish because their in love" Isabelle said, she laughed as she saw Simon's face.

"Arguments? Huh, why am not surprised, is that what you love about relationships?" Simon asked, he raised a quizzical look on his face.

"Lose the expression, I love the feelings of safety and worrying and caring" Isabelle said, she never told anyone how she felt about relationships.

"I would have never pegged you for the so in love with romance girl" Simon said, he was surprised.

"That's because I don't usually let people in, but when I'm with you Simon, I feel like I can be myself" Isabelle said.

"You never let people in, but still that didn't stop me from loving you" Simon said, he realized he used the L word, Isabelle looked at him in astonishment.

"You love me?" Isabelle asked, she never thought he loved her, she thought he liked her, that he cared about her , but love, that meant he was all in.

"I shouldn't have said it, like that" Simon said, he was embarrassed.

"I'm glad you did, I love you too, I have been waiting for you to say it" Isabelle said.

"Sorry I took so long to tell you, I just didn't want to say it, and have you not feel the same way, after all, you seem to squash guys hopes" Simon said, he smiled, holding Isabelle in his arms, they lay in his bed.

"I you do know I actually do care for other people right? I just don't like letting people know my private thoughts, because then they would think I'm weak" Isabelle said.

"I don't think you could ever be seen as weak" Simon replied looking into Isabelle's eyes.

"Simon I'm still a girl, in the eyes of the Conclave, I'm not as strong as men, If it weren't for Jace telling people, I'm just as tough as guys, I would never have the status I have today, I would probably not be able to go on missions with Alec and Jace, Its been a thousand years and the Clave still thinks less of women under eighteen" Isabelle said.

"Well I don't, Isabelle your stronger than most women who are eighteen, when I first saw you, I was kind of amazed, I've never seen a girl who had been so strong, you know what you want, and you know how to get it, you're confident, and because of that, I know that you'll be one of the best shadow hunters of our generation" Simon said, he heard soft breaths and saw that she fell asleep in his arms, he closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should have just told Clary the truth" Jocelyn said, she was fidgeting.

"The point of surprises are to keep the person who's getting the surprise, surprised." Luke said, he stared at her.

"Yeah, but I really hate lying to her" Jocelyn said, she was referring to lying to Clary all her life, and how she could barely even look at her.

"You didn't lie, I did, and incase you forgot, Jacob is one of Clary's favorite people in the world" Luke said, he took off his glasses, and climbed into bed.

"Maybe so, but still, lying to Clary can be fatal, especially since, when she found out, she could barely even look at me the same" Jocelyn said.

"This is something she'll be happy about Joc, don't torture yourself, about what happened in the past, just know that she forgave you, deep down Clary, knows you only do what you do to protect her." Luke said, he was holding Jocelyn in his arms, she could feel the warmth from her his chest.

"Okay" Jocelyn said, she looked into Luke's eyes, even though he was a werewolf, he had first been a shadow hunter, she had thought he was a full angel, because he was filled with so much love, and care and forgiveness, that he seemed much more pure than even the most purest of shadow hunters.

"We should go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow" Luke said, he was always serious about time.

"Or..." Jocelyn said, she climbed on top of Luke and kissed him. Luke kissed her back, it was the first time, she had offered more than cuddling or kissing. He pulled off her shirt, while she ran her hands over his chest. Jocelyn had always secretly loved Luke, but she never knew if he thought the same, then when she dated Valentine she did it to make him jealous, but he only pushed them together, so she thought he didn't love her the way she loved him.

"You're finally home, I've missed you" Isabelle said, she sat on Jace's bed, looking at him.

"I've missed you too" Jace said, he was surprised seeing Isabelle coming home the same time he did.

"I knew that" Isabelle said, her eyes sparkled. "Everyone does, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Izzy, for the hundredth time" Jace said, he was getting annoyed.

"Sorry, its just you were bound to Sebastian, you were gone for a long time" Isabelle said.

"Things sometimes happen" She stared at the books that were neatly stacked on the shelf, Jace had always been about neatness.

Isabelle expelled a breath. She crossed her arms, her eyes were still. "So, you spent the night with Clary" Isabelle said.

"Yes" Jace said, he memories of the night before flowed into his head, like paint on a canvas for an artist, He smiled.

"I saw that" Isabelle said, she raised an eyebrow. "Something happened between you two didn't it?" She asked.

"I suppose, but why should I tell you exactly" Jace said, he stared at Isabelle, she had always been protective of Clary, ever since they started dating.

"You do realize that Clary's my friend, and she'll tell me right" Isabelle said. She was right, Clary and Isabelle had gotten very close over the months, they were almost like sisters.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you" Jace said, he got up and picked up a book.

"Fine, don't tell me" Isabelle said, she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Simon wants us to double date, for some reason he thinks it'll be fun" Isabelle said, she examined her nails, they were beautiful as usual.

"Double date?" Jace looked up from his book..

"Yeah, it's supposed to help us bond I guess" Isabelle said. She wanted pay back for listening to Simon and Clary's rants about Comic's, she liked it but she knew Jace didn't.

"Where" Jace said, he ran a finger through his golden hair.

"I'm not sure, he wants us to meet at the apartment" Isabelle said, she smiled, then walked out, leaving Jace by himself.

"Jacob" Jocelyn said, she hugged him.

"Hello Jocelyn" Jacob said, he looked older and handsome.

"How are you Jake?" Luke asked, giving his nephew a bear hug.

"I'm good, I'm just so glad I can get a break from Dad, he's driving me crazy with, new assignments" Jacob said.

"Well that's Lupus for you, he always was busy with work" Luke said, he grabbed Jacob's suitcase and put it in his truck.

"So how's Irina" Jocelyn said, she looked at Jacob.

"You just reminded me" Jacob said, he took out a nicely decorated envelope. "She sent you pictures of Emily" Jacob smiled.

"Aw" Jocelyn said, she looked at the pictures, showing Luke.

"How is she adjusting to motherhood?" Luke asked.

"She's actually doing better than expected, I never thought she would be so annoying when it came to Emily, she wont let Emily out of her sight" Jacob said, he laughed.

"Well, Irina's always loved babies, I think she'll make a fine mother" Jocelyn said, she smiled.

"Hopefully, she wont be over protective" Luke said, Irina was always worried about people.

"We should go, If were going to make it back to Brooklyn by night we should leave now" Luke said, they all piled into the truck, and he drove off.

"You do know I'm not a doll right?" Alec said, he looked at Magnus, thinking he had gone mad, he was changing Alec's outfits every single minute.

"You would be the hottest doll though" Magnus said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't you even dare, make me change again, I'm already sick of these colors, I'm not like Izzy or Jace or You, who cares about fashion or style, I care about being comfortable in my clothes" Alec said, he was clearly frustrated, but not for the reasons Magnus would have thought. Alec was upset about the fact that Isabelle had been spending the night with Simon for the past week.

"Alec, you're my boyfriend, I care how you look, even if you don't, I love you and I wont let you be hippy chic or whatever you call this look of yours" Magnus said, he sat on the sofa, and turned on the finger, with a snap of his fingers.

"Hippy Chic?" Alec asked. He looked at Magnus in a quizzical way. "Where on earth did you get that from" He moved next to him, but Magnus pulled him onto his lap.

"Clary told me about Simon's sister, who is oddly you in a female form" Magnus purred into Alec's ear.

"Really, maybe I should check her out, maybe she would appreciate me for more than my looks" Alec said sarcastically.

"I love you for you Alexander" Magnus said. He kissed Alec's cheek.

"You know I didn't mean it" Alec said, he wondered if he had hurt Magnus's feelings, but how could he tell, Magnus was smiling.

"I know you, Alec your as loyal as you are honest, you could never tell a lie, because it would sound horrible" Magnus whispered against Alec's skin.

"I love you" Alec said, he looked Magnus in the eye, he had always loved Magnus's eyes, they looked so rare.

"I already knew that" Magnus said, he smiled. Alec was about to get up, when Magnus gently pushed him back, he looked straight into Alec's eyes as he kissed him.

"I have to welcome Jace back" Alec said. He stared at Magnus.

"Jace can wait, I however cannot" Magnus said, he smiled against Alec's mouth.

"Jordan maybe we should head back to the city" Maia said, she was sitting on his bed in a button down shirt, it was buttoned half way.

"Maia, the point of taking a break is to stay away from the place your breaking from" Jordan said, he was shirtless and laying down.

"I know, its just I can't help but feel like, I could be helping" Maia said, she frowned.

"You are helping" Jordan said, he smiled. "Your helping Yourself and Me, to a long over due break from Simon, Clary, The Lightwood's and your pack" He pulled Maia to him, cuddling.

"We should get some rest, I have a surprise for you later, and it won't be good if your restless and tired" Jordan said, he shut his eyes, sleep taking over him.

"I guess that's it" Maia muttered, trying to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who would have thought you would teach Isabelle about Star wars" Clary said, she was laughing.

"We'll you turned out to love it, after getting over your obsession with Chris Hemsworth" Simon said, he sat on the couch, Clary leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Who says I'm over him" Clary said, her face was serious. "I love him as Thor" The doorbell rang. Simon got up to answer it. It was Isabelle and Jace Lightwood.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that" Simon said, he kissed Isabelle, as Jace walked passed them and sat next to Clary.

"More to what?" Jace asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"I was just saying I love Chris Hemsworth as Thor" Clary smiled.

"The one with the hammer?" Isabelle asked, Simon closed the door, and they joined Clary and Jace on the couch.

"Yeah" Simon said, he gave her a comic book.

"So why are we double dating exactly" Jace said, as he held Clary in his arms.

"Double dating" Clary said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun" Isabelle said, she smiled.

"You do remember the last time we double dated, you were so high, you thought you could fly?" Clary said, she smiled. "You convinced yourself you were batman and jumped off the roof, of Eric's house, you fell on Eric's van" She laughed.

"I don't remember you taking me to the hospital" Simon said, with an annoyed look.

"We were all too busy laughing at you" Clary said, she pointed to Simon's arm.

"That's how he got the scar" Isabelle said, she batted her eyes.

"I've never heard of someone willing to jump off of a roof" Jace said, he looked at Simon, then he said. "Your braver than I give you credit for."

"Are we going to start the Star Wars Marathon?" Isabelle asked.

"Wait Star wars." Jace said, the name sounded very familiar, he couldn't figure it out.

"Its basically nerd stuff" Clary said, she smiled.

"Your lucky I love you" Jace said, he kissed Clary.  
"Alec " Maryse yelled. She was clearly upset.

"Yeah mom?" Alec said, walking into the Library.

"Where's Jace and Isabelle?" Maryse asked. She was crying.

"They're on a double date" Alec said, he walked to his mom. "Mom what's wrong?" He said.

"I should tell you all together" Maryse said, she tried to sound strong, but her voice was hoarse.

"I'm not a kid, tell me" Alec said, he was holding his mother in his arms.

"Robert wants a divorce" Maryse said, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "He moved back in with Kelly" She said, her eyes red from irritation.  
"In Idris" Alec said, he was upset, Max had died four months earlier and all he could think of was Kelly. "There's no way in hell he can do this to you, after all that has happened" His hands were shaking he made fists.

"Alec please, violence wont help the situation" Maryse said, she grabbed his wrists.

"I knew something was off, about them, they were to chummy with each other for friends" Alec said.  
"Alec promise me you won't do anything Rash" Maryse's expression was serious.

"I promise" Alec said, he knew he couldn't do anything, so he grabbed his jacket and left.

"Robert, your such a selfish bastard" Maryse said, she sat on the sofa, ripping up a photo of them.

"Maia get down from there right now " Jordan yelled, Maia was climbing the rocks, very fast.

"Jordan, either you can stand there worried or you can join me, but I wont get down" Maia said, she continued to climb up the rocks.

"You don't have any gear on, you can get hurt" Jordan said, he hated the new Maia, she was an adrenaline junkie.

"Come on, its not that serious, its just a few rocks" Maia said, she looked down at Jordan, she was very high up.

"Maia If you don't come down I'm leaving" Jordan said, he was serious.

"Fine" Maia said, she flipped off of the rock, dropping into the water.

"Maia" Jordan yelled. He jumped in the water after her. He swam around looking for her.  
"Where are you" He called.

"I'm dying a terrible death" Maia sarcastically said.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right" Jordan said, swimming into the crystal cove, it had lights, everywhere.

"Yeah, but you love me" Maia said, she swam to him, and kissed him. It had been about twenty minutes of making out, until Jordan heard someone call out.

"Mr. Kyle, the tours leaving" Marty the tour guide yelled. Jordan and Maia swam to shore.

"I'm still mad at you" Jordan said, once they were in comfortable clothes.

"Jordan I risk my life every day and night, to protect people. I would have thought you understood, how I felt, since you do the same, I might lose my life in battle or of old age, I never know, but either way I want to live my life with no regrets, I'm sorry I scared you today, but I won't change for anyone" Maia said, she sat on the couch next to Jordan.

"Maia, you have changed, maybe I haven't seen it before because I didn't want to admit it, but you have, your not the same girl who wanted to be a lawyer, you don't want the same things you wanted before, and I'm okay with that, but if I lost you to something as stupid as climbing jagged slippery rocks, I would never forgive myself" Jordan said, he was clearly annoyed.  
"I have the right to do what I please Jordan, so do you, we take risks everyday, I decided to go out on a limb and climb a rock, I only did it because I thought maybe it would help me get over my need to help everyone" Maia said, she looked at Jordan. "I'm just a girl, I never asked for this, but now that I have changed I realize more and more, I will never be the same Maia, I'm happy with how I am and who I am" She just realized it herself that she had changed.

"You Okay?" Jace asked, he was holding Clary in his arms, they had went to the institute with Isabelle, but they were alone In Jace's room.

"I'm fine" Clary said, she was thinking about Madam Dorothea saying Jace would fall in love with the wrong person.

"You don't look like it" Jace said, he pulled her onto his lap and looked her in the eyes.

"I just, was thinking about Madam Dorothea, and what she said the day we found the Mortal Cup" Clary said, her eyes were shimmering a light shade of green.

"That wasn't her, that was a greater demon" Jace said, he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe your right" Clary said, she buried her head into Jace's Neck.

"Are You sure you're okay?" Jace asked, he wanted to make sure.

"I'm okay" Clary said, she was straddling his lap. She kissed Jace, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Clary, doesn't your mom get back tonight" Jace said, he hated the fact, that Clary didn't have the freedom to do what she wanted, seemingly since, she could do what she wanted before she and Jace were together.

"I don't care" Clary said, she was sick of her mom always using Jace as a reference anytime something bad happened.

"I love the fact that you're here, but I don't think you should piss her off" Jace said, he rubbed her shoulders.

"Who say's I have to be here?" Clary said, she furrowed her brow. "I could be with Simon" She smiled.

"Is that so" Jace said, he looked at her.

"Its not like I haven't slept over with Simon before" Clary said, she stopped.

"Yes, but she knows you have a boyfriend now, she'll probably call and ask" Jace said, he wanted her to stay.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get there" Clary said, she took off her beanie, shaking her hair.

"As much as I want you here. We shouldn't give Jocelyn another reason to hate me" Jace said, he kissed Clary.

"I dislike the responsible attitude" Clary said, getting up.

"Yeah, but you can't shake the fact that I'm so damn charming" Jace said. He walked Clary out to a cab.

"I'll call you" Clary said, Jace waited until the cab disappeared before going back upstairs.

"Clarissa Adele Fray where have you been?" Jocelyn asked, she was very upset.

"With Simon, Isabelle and Jace" Clary said, she walked in. Jocelyn was sitting on the sofa next to Jacob they were watching a comedy movie.

"Do you want some privacy?" Jacob asked, Jocelyn nodded, and Jacob went into the kitchen.

"Its very late" Jocelyn said. She was starting to dislike Clary's free will attitude.

"Mom, we were watching a star wars marathon, its not a big deal" Clary said, she looked at Jocelyn.

"Actually it is a big deal" Jocelyn said, she had a serious expression. "I've been letting this whole staying out late and doing whatever you want go on long enough" She said.

"I knew you were going to lecture me, that's why I didn't even want to come home, Jace told me I shouldn't get you upset, but I guess it's a little late for that, you never cared when I would stay out late with Simon." Clary said, she stayed calm knowing getting angry would not help her case.

"You may think you have the freedom to do what you want, but you don't your still underage" Jocelyn said. Clary was right, that wasn't what she was mad about.

"This is not about that and you know it, Your upset because I'm turning more and more into a Shadow Hunter and you hate it because you never wanted me to be like you" Clary said, she was on the verge of crying. Jocelyn stood up to face Clary, she looked into her daughters green eyes.  
She knew Clary wouldn't ever be the same person she was.

"Clary, you don't want to be a Shadow Hunter, you just want a reason to be around Jace, If you wanted to be a Shadow Hunter, you would analyze the risks, instead of making stupid decisions" Jocelyn Yelled.

"They're my friends, practically family, I would do anything for them, You think they're stupid decisions but your wrong, I wouldn't think twice, if one of them were in danger" Clary screamed.

"You're talking just like Valentine, he was evil and he thought he knew everything, he didn't think about his actions or the consequences, I should have seen it before, but I was to naive to see it, You're just like Jonathan, you both have the same blood, demon, I should have done away with you to, because your becoming Jonathan, you're going to wreck havoc on the world just like him " Jocelyn yelled, she hadn't thought about what she said, she just said it.

"I can't believe you just said that" Clary said, tears started to flow. "I guess you should have killed me then " Clary shouted, running outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Clary" Jacob said, he found her in the twenty-four hour diner in a booth.

"I'm not going back, so if you're here to bring me back its going to be near to impossible" Clary said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not here to take you back, I heard what she said, and I'm sorry" Jacob said, he sat across from her.

"I thought you were in Forks?" Clary asked.

"I just moved back" Jacob said, he grabbed a napkin and damped it with water from her cup and gave it to her. "You should wipe your eyes, pretty girls shouldn't cry". Clary smiled.

"Why don't you come to my apartment I have two spare rooms" Jacob said, he stared at Clary.

"I don't know" Clary said.

"I'm not gonna bite, you know me, it's not like were strangers" Jacob said, he stood up. "Shall we" He said, Clary stood up and followed him to his red prius.

"Trying to save the planet" Clary said, she knew Jacob, cared about all people and things, he loved to help people.

"Yes, I am" He said, smiling.

"But he said he wouldn't..." Isabelle said, blinked really fast.

"Isabelle that was when we had Max, now that he's... he's gone, there's nothing stopping him from leaving us" Maryse said, she was done crying and being upset, she hated Robert.

"Yes there is something stopping him, we just lost Max and now he wants to desert us because Max isn't here to guilty him into staying, has he lost his damn mind" Jace said, his eyes darted from Maryse to the letter, he had sent her, he didn't even have the decency to call her in person.  
"He deserves to be miserable, I agree but we just need to move on without him, we're doing fine right now, he was never here anyway" Maryse said, she gently placed a hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"He deserves to go to hell" Alec muttered.

"He probably has been planning this for a while" Jace said, after all, the last time he had seen his step father was when Max died, that had been four months ago.

"He's been in Idris for four months, he's been living with her, I just believed his lies" Maryse said, she shook her head. "I have to leave for Alissa's Institute in Italy, I'll be back in a month, but I will have Kadir check in on you" She got up from the table and disappeared out into the hallway.

"Can you believe the nerves of dad?" Isabelle asked, she was fidgeting in her chair.

"I don't care, he can do whatever he wants, I kind of drew a conclusion, when he hadn't came back to the institute" Jace said, he was drinking a glass of water.

"I never thought dad could do something like this to mom, he was always saying be loyal to the person you love, because one day you might lose them" Alec said, he wanted to puke. "I guess he never realized what his own statement had meant".

"I don't want to talk about him anymore" Isabelle said, she got up. "Do you guys want some breakfast?" She asked.

Alec and Jace both looked at each other frantically. "I have to meet Clary, she called me earlier" Jace said leaving Alec to fend for himself.

"I guess that just leaves me and you big brother" Isabelle said going into the kitchen.

"Damn you Jace" Alec said, he was annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome Back" Simon said, hugging Maia, and Jordan.

"There is nothing welcoming about it" Jordan said, he was clearly upset.

"What's wrong with Jay Trot?" Simon asked.

"I jumped off jagged rocks and into a deep pool of water" Maia said, she wasn't that happy either.

"I guess your vacation wasn't fun" Simon said, he was drinking a bottle of animal blood.

"It started out fun, until Maia and I had a disagreement" Jordan said, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal.  
"Can we let this go" Maia grunted.

"Fine" Jordan said, he sat next to Simon, he put down the cereal on the table and grabbed a remote controller.

"I'll kick your butt in this, dude" Simon said, he grabbed another one.

"Are you serious" Maia said, she sighed. "I'm going to see Luke and the pack" She said leaving them to play their game.

"Thanks" Clary said, she was wearing a creme sweater dress that stopped at her mid thigh. Jacob had got her clothes for her.

"Your welcome" Jacob said, they were at the table eating waffles.

"You didn't tell me why you moved back" Clary said, she stared at Jacob, he was so hot, but she knew Jace was hotter.

"I wanted to be closer to Luke and you, I missed you guys, and I just opened a club in downtown manhattan, The Scene" Jacob said, he smiled, He loved how Clary's eyes were so shiny.

"I heard people talking about it, it opens Friday" Clary said, she put her plate in the sink.

"You know you'll have to talk to Luke right, he thinks of you as his daughter, he'll want to check in on you" Jacob said, Clary knew he was right, Luke had done nothing wrong, Jocelyn had.

"I'll call him later" Clary said, she grabbed Jacob's plate and was about to wash it when he pointed to the dish washer. She shook her head and put them in.

"I have to go, meet Luke but feel free to have anyone over, after all we're sort of roommates" Jacob said he smiled.

"Roommates?" Clary repeated, she wouldn't have put it like that.

"Well I got the vibe, that you might not want to go back home" Jacob said, he gently grabbed her hands.

"Your right about that, but I don't know Jace might not like the idea of me being roommates with a guy" Clary said, Jace barely liked Simon at first, but he did get over it.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you" Jacob teased.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Clary said, she loved how Jacob could always make her feel better, so could Jace, but Jacob knew everything about her, Jace how ever only knew some things, other stuff he didn't know.  
"I have to go but I'll see you later" Jacob said, he picked up his keys then left.

A knock came to the door, Clary thought he had forgot something, but was surprised to see Jace.  
"How did you know where I was?" Clary asked. She let Jace in closing the door behind her.

"I called Luke's when you weren't answering your phone, He said you were here" Jace said, he sat on the couch, Clary following him.

"Sorry, I turned it off, after all that happened last night, I didn't want to talk to anyone" Clary said, she tucked her feet under her.

"Why didn't you come back to the institute?" Jace asked, he raised both his eyebrows.

"I didn't want to bother you, and gave me time to talk to Jacob and cool off" Clary said, she rested her head on his chest.

"You never bother me Clary, your important to me, and I don't want to think you'll refrain from telling me anything because you think you'll be bugging me." Jace said, his eyes twinkled. He kissed her.

"I know" Clary said, she was freezing, she hated Brooklyn in the winter.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Jace asked.

"No, but something's wrong with you" Clary said, she took Jace's hand leading him down the hallway to a room, she closed the door, and climbed on the bed. Jace took off his shoes and jacket, and climbed in next to her.

"Its nothing really, my step dad is leaving mom, but its not like I didn't know" Jace said, he cuddled with Clary, their faces so close together.

"How's Maryse?" Clary looked at Jace.

"She said she's fine but she seems angry, Alec of course is very angry and Isabelle is sad, she's making Alec breakfast as we speak" Jace said, he smiled.

"So you came to see me so you wouldn't have to eat Isabelle's special food" Clary laughed.

"No, I came to see you, because I missed you" Jace said, he kissed Clary's cheek.

"Isabelle's food must really be bad then" Clary said she smiled.

"Yeah, its horrible" Jace said, he kissed Clary, his hands on her waist.

"You do know she'll just save you some right" Clary said, her face serious. "While you were gone I tasted her food, she gave me food poisoning" Clary said, her eyes twitched.  
"I did warn you" Jace said, he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah well, I'll get you back" Clary said. She kissed him.

"I hate having to be responsible" Jace said, he twirled Clary's hair.

"Then stop" Clary said, she pressed her lips against his.

"You should go see Luke, from the sound of his voice, he sounded sad" Jace said. He wanted to stay there with Clary.

"Yeah Jacob said the same thing" Clary said. She hated to make Luke feel sad, especially when he had done nothing wrong.

"About this Jacob guy" Jace said, his voice steady."I know he's Luke's nephew, but how close are you too?" Jace asked. He didn't like the idea of Clary staying with a guy.

"We were friends, when we were kids. And a little after that, then about two years ago, almost three he left, and never talked to me after that" Clary said, she lied, well half of what she said was true, she left out the fact that they dated.

"Oh" Jace said, he stared into Clary's eyes and kissed her neck. He didn't think that was all their was between her and Jacob, but what was the point in pissing her off, with questions because then they would both get mad and it wouldn't help out, she would tell him in time.

"Lucian" Miranda said, she stood by the fountain. She was wearing a long black dress, it was the kind of dress a seductress would wear.

"Miranda Selago" Luke said, he watched her walk up to him. Her hair, blowing in all directions, as the wind whip it.

"Oh why so formal?" Miranda said, she touched his cheek, her touch was warm. "I was once your good friend was I not?" Her eyes shown Hazel.

"Whether or not you and I were ever anything is irrelevant, what do you want" Luke said, his wolf eyes shown.

"I don't intend on being snapped at, I however want to know why you're shacking up with Jocelyn Fairchild" Her glare was as if, she was staring through his skin into his body.

"Who I'm with is none of your business" Luke said, Miranda's eyes darted back and forth, as she saw Jacob and Maia approaching.

"You brought the boy of Lupus" Miranda shrieked in horror.

"You're wanted in the courts" Luke said, he was looking at Maia, as if to say get ready for a fight.

"You know me Lucian, I never go anywhere without an escape plan" Miranda laughed.

"I know you that's why I brought Jacob" Luke said, he watched Miranda, she didn't look as shaken as she did before.

"Clarissa has blossomed into such a beautiful woman, I'm sure young men are just gaga when it comes to her" Miranda said, she smiled. "Does she know you still love her?" Miranda stared at Jacob her eyes gave off a cold look.

"Oh shut up. Do you think I buy into your melodious crap for one minute" Jacob said, he rolled his eyes.

"Pity, Clarissa Morgenstern would have been a lot more respected if she embraced the dark in her" Miranda snickered. "The fact that she hasn't acknowledged Valentine means she is more cold than I thought, I'll hope to meet her one day, after all she is like a daughter to me"

"You'll never meet her face to face!" Luke said, he was careful not to yell.

"How can you betray your own people" Maia asked, she tasted bitter air. "You were sworn to protect them and you killed your whole pack, does integrity and honor mean nothing to you" She was so shocked by hearing about Miranda.

"Maia Roberts, you're the girl next door, you take risks every day to protect the people you love, but won't stop to think about the stupid choices you make that have nothing to do with your duty, your exactly like me, in more ways than you would think" Miranda said, she ran her fingers through the water in the fountain.

"Why did you kill the members of your pack?" Luke asked, his face was serious.

"I did what I did to protect them, you know as well as me, once a demon influences a werewolf they cannot control themselves, they would have wrecked havoc on the mundane world and our world" Miranda said, Luke knew she was right, but that was still murder.

"I get it, but that still doesn't give you the right to act like God" Luke said, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't need your judgmental looks, I loved my pack, they were my family, I had to do it, the price I'm paying is very high, I wake up everyday living with the guilt of what I did, but I know in the end that its either Lucifer's fallen angels or Innocent people." Miranda said. She growled.

"Enough, you're wasting our time, we have a lot to do" Luke said.

"Good bye Lucian, stay safe" Miranda said, she jumped into the fountain disappearing entirely.

"Where could that traitor have gone?" Maia asked, she was enraged.

"That's not possible, how could she disappear like that" Jacob said, he looked at the marble fountain.

"Dark magic" Luke said, he was stepping in the area around the fountain.

"What are you guys doing?" Alec yelled.

"We're running through the streets naked, yelling to our hearts content" Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Isabelle" Jace said, he was sitting across from Alec.

"Presenting Pizza" Isabelle said, she brought out five large pizza's on dishes., two cheese, one vegetable, another pineapple and the last bacon.

"Don't worry she didn't make it" Clary said, laughing.

"Where did you learn to make pizza's" Alec asked.

"Simon's mother dated an Italian chef, he taught me all about the fine dining and crap" Clary said, she loved everything about romance, but he had bored her to death.

"Oh yeah Ramon Deletores, he was so annoying" Simon said, he shook his head. "I'm a going to make you a the best pizza ever" he said, in a mocking voice.

"At least I learned one good thing" Clary said, she ate the cheese pizza.

"Okay Clary you have to take over kitchenly duties" Alec said, his face was serious.

"Yeah, and while I'm doing that, I'll tend to the farm animals and the barn" Clary joked.

"You should give Isabelle lessons" Simon said, smiling.

"For once I agree, my cooking sucks, but I don't mention it because I just love watching Jace and Alec eat it" Isabelle said, she was cackling.

"That's not funny, I had to eat that diabolical crap for four years, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings" Jace said, he rolled his eyes.

"You both owe me" Alec said, he turned to Isabelle. "You for making me eat this crap" then to Jace. "And you for leaving me alone with this awful cook" Alec said, he drank water.

"Yeah well, who told you to stay, you could have sneaked away or just plain left" Jace said, he smiled. "But you were to afraid of hurting Izzy's feelings you let her sad face guilt you into absorbing her glob of gooey ness"

"I love the color pink on bunnies" Clary said, she stated a random fact.

"I love the color black on me" Isabelle said, she smirked.


End file.
